The present invention relates to an assembly for inserting into a first plumbing fitting to allow the push-to-connect coupling of another conduit or fitting to the first plumbing fitting.
There have been numerous proposals for push-to-connect plumbing fittings which eliminate the need for additional labor steps in providing a connection of a fluid conduit to the fitting. With push-to-connect fittings, typically no soldering is necessary nor is crimping required. One such proposal is disclosed in U.S. Publication 2010/0171302 published on Jul. 8, 2010. Push-to-connect fittings may require a separate tool for the removal of a fluid conduit from the fitting once assembled and, in some cases, integrally includes a release ring for such purpose. Nearly all of the push-to-connect fittings employ a gripping ring made of a metal, such as stainless steel, with tines that extend inwardly and engage and hold a fluid conduit inserted into the fitting. Also, the fittings typically include at least one O-ring providing a fluid-tight seal for the connection.
Most push-to-connect fittings are preassembled to a particular fitting requiring the installer to have the necessary fitting available when completing a plumbing system. It would be desirable to allow the installer to convert existing conventional fittings to push-to-connect fittings in the field.